Broken Pieces
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: Klaus never knew love was right under his nose.Until he lost her.This is their story on how he loved then lost.Might be a sequel.Please Review. Klaus x OC
1. Chapter 1:Snow White Queen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though. I only own anything you don't recognize. Don't steal my OC's.

This is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Please Review.

P.S. I'll only be able to post on the weekends.

Broken Pieces By Apocalyptica (feat Lacey Mosley)

**Broken Pieces ****by Azalia Fox Knightling**

**Chapter 1****: Snow White Queen**

"_**You belong to me,**_

_**My snow white queen.**_

_**There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.**_

_**Soon I know you'll see,**_

_**You're just like me.**_

_**Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you"**_

**-Snow White Queen by Evanescence**

The serene and peaceful winter image was shattered as a young girl darted quickly across the snow. Adrenaline and fear ran through her veins. She couldn't remember why she was running. All she knew was that she had to get as far away from _him _as possible_._

But who_ he_ was she could not remember. All she could recall was that if she got captured by _him _that terrible things would happen to her.

She attempted to remember something, anything. But all she saw was _blood. _So much blood. But _whose_?

She glanced behind her to catch a glimpse of her pursuers.

An unfortunate mistake.

Perhaps if she had continued on without curiosity getting the best of her. Maybe, just, maybe, she would have noticed the root protruding in the ground in front of her.

But she didn't and curiosity would become the death of her.

The raven haired child let out an_ oomph _from her fall. She quickly scrambled backwards from her spot on the ground.

CRUNCH

Her head moved towards the sound.

A bronzed haired man approached her. His golden eyes following her every movement. He held a predatory gleam in his eyes. Besides him stood two other men. One had dark brown hair and a set of calculating green eyes. The other man's hair was a few shades lighter than the bronzed haired man's. His eyes however were guarded icy green. Both of the green eyed men held calm expressions.

The golden-eyed man softly crooned," Acacia, come here. We will not hurt you. _Acacia_."

He edged closer and closer towards her as he attempted to coax her to come towards them.

But to the amusement of the brown-haired man, she continued to move backwards in an attempt to put as much space between them.

She jumped up and tried to run away again.

However what she didn't expect was the golden-eyed man to lunge towards her and grab her by her ankle.

CRACK

He attempted to drag her towards him.

CRACK

She struggled against him.

CRACK

Her foot made contact with his face causing his grip to loosen on her foot.

CRACK

She scrambled up and attempted to move across the cracking ice. However with a loud CRACK the ice finally gave way beneath her feet.

Acacia attempted to grab onto something, anything to pull herself out. But she continued to slip further beneath the water. Her lungs burned with the need for air. Black spots began to dance around her.

The last thing she saw was a dark shadow coming towards and pull her into what she thought was death's arms.

The three men watched from the distance as a teenage boy surfaced from the freezing waters with Acacia.

"So she survived. That's good. It would have been real a shame if a pretty little thing like her died. That would have been such a waste," said the man with the golden-eyes," So spirited."

The man with the icy green eyes seemed to glare daggers at his elder brother.

"Shut up, Kieran."

Kieran scowled at his younger brother," Shut up Kieran he says. So this is the thanks I get for chasing down Acacia. Speaking of her what do we do now, Cassius? "

Cassius had been watching as his younger brothers bickered. He noticed the annoyed look on his youngest brother's face. He paused knowing that what he would say next would greatly irritate both of his younger brothers before he smoothly replyed," We let her go."

A look of utter disbelief came across Kieran's face," We let her go," he repeated," All that just _to let her go_?"

"We came and done what we needed to do. It won't hurt Alexander to wait a little longer,"

"Fine, but next time I'm not going to be the one to chase after her," Kieran then gave his two brothers a look as if daring one of his brothers to argue with him. With a satisfied look he walked away with Cassius closely following behind.

Alexander stared with his icy green eyes at the direction the teenage boy had gone with Acacia.

"Run all you like. There's nowhere to hide. You're still mine"

**All right please review****. I want to know how I'm doing and see what you all think. Any suggestions are welcome. Klaus might be in the next one. I'm not sure yet. Also you won't be seeing Cassius, Kieran, and Alexander for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2: Bring Me Back To Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. I wish I did though. I only own anything you don't recognize. Don't steal my OC's.**

I've had Chapter 1 stuck in my head for 2 years. Not bad. Well anyways I just looked at the Story Stats for this story and wow…just wow. I don't really know where I'm going with this story so I'm basically winging it.

And sorry for the long wait I got stuck. Also I won't reveal more from Acacia's past until I find out more about Klaus's family. So,I'm basically going to be jumping around from different years. I'll probably head back into the past after this chapter maybe...

Thanks **aussie jemma**, **Aly Goode**, and **nklaus** for the review. I can't tell you who those guys were. It would ruin a few things. But anyways I dedicate this chapter to you for being the first few people to review.  
>And thanks to those who put me on the story alerts and favorites.<br>Glad to see you guys like this this thing XD Also check out my other TVD stories if you get the chance.

**Please Read & Review**

Broken Pieces By Apocalyptica (feat Lacey Mosley)  
><strong>Broken Pieces By Azalia Fox Knightling<strong>

**Chapter 2: Bring Me Back To Life**

Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside<p>

(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside<p>

(Save me)  
>call my name and save me from the dark<p>

(Wake me up)  
>bid my blood to run<p>

(I can't wake up)  
>before I come undone<p>

(Save me)  
>save me from the nothing I've become<p>

(Bring me to life)  
>I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside<p>

(Bring me to life)

**-Bring Me To Life, Evanescence Present:**

Dr. Aaron Murphy breathed in the sickeningly fresh scent of sea water. He couldn't wait until they found what they were looking for, so he could finally get as far away as possible from anything that even resembled sea water or the ocean itself.

But unfortunately for him, Dr. Murphy couldn't just up and leave. After all, he couldn't exactly disappoint a high paying client and refuse the money. With the amount of money he was being paid, he would have enough to pay off his wife's hospital expenses and put money aside for the kids; when they decided to go college. They had to do without so many things that weren't the basic essentials. They had barely been able to meet the bills, so hopefully they would find whatever it was Mr. Whyte was looking for.

Though what exactly what he was looking for, he hadn't the faintest clue. Though it was probably valuable, if the amount of money he was being paid was anything to go by and all of the discretion that was being put into this search.

Dr. Murphy glanced at the man sitting across from him on the main deck. The man had curly, dark brown hair and a set of piercing green eyes. Though at the moment, the man's eyes were hidden behind Ray Ban Wayfarers that were busily reading through an old copy of Dante's Divine Comedy.

Cassius Whyte had a lot of patience, but as the ongoing search had continued on for several centuries. It made him wonder how long it would be until he snapped and went on what his younger brother, Keiran liked to call "therapy."Which happened to involve killing things until he felt better or calmer, whichever came first.

A sad smile made an appearance on his face at the thought of his younger brother.

He had a good feeling about today, maybe this year would be the year they finally found her. Though at the moment, it was only Cassius that was busy searching for _her. _Seeing as the rest of his family was either dead or out of commission as some liked to call it.

It seemed that even in death _she_ still managed to elude his family.

Excited shouts quickly snapped him out of his thoughts.

The dark-haired male watched silently as they seemed to be pulling something up from the water. It was when a familiar stone coffin came out of the water, that he carefully placed his book down and made his way towards the men as they lowered it onto the deck.

Cassius ran his hands against the coffin, soon enough she would be awake.

Soon.

**Please Review Comments, Concerns, Questions, Ideas,Critismns are welcome here.**  
><strong>So tell me how I did.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews makes the heart fonder.<strong>  
><strong>Or was it distance?<strong>  
><strong>I honestly don't remember.<strong>  
><strong>It also makes me want to update more.<strong>  
><strong>So the sooner you review, the sooner I update.<strong>

**Also sorry for the shortness I really wanted to update this story because I felt quilty for not updating in forever.**


End file.
